


【鹰红】佣兵

by Goldendelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendelight/pseuds/Goldendelight
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Shanks
Kudos: 13





	【鹰红】佣兵

“早上好，乔拉可尔先生。”听到男人慵懒的声音，“乔拉可尔先生”回头看了一眼，Shanks正懒洋洋的坐在餐桌上眯眼看着他，“让我猜猜今天你又要去干些什么。”Mihawk不悦的皱起眉头，漂亮的嘴唇刚想张开就被Shanks打断。“我知道我知道，‘别坐在餐桌上’，天，我的家我还不能到处乱坐吗。”说完从桌子上跳下，有些气愤走进厨房。经过的时候，Shanks淡淡的烟草味刺激着黑发男人的嗅觉，他也只是叹了口气，默默的坐到餐椅上，翻看着最新的报纸。

昂贵的瓷器被粗暴的放在桌子上，咖啡的香气攀上Mihawk的鼻尖，抬头正对上Shanks挑衅的眼神。

“红发。”

“怎么了乔拉克尔先生。”Shanks笑的像只狡黠的狐狸。

短暂的沉默后，Mihawk突然从餐椅上站了起来，压迫性的向Shanks逼近，“现在七点整，距离我出发执行任务还有几个小时，我想时间应该足够，而且你好像很喜欢坐在餐桌上。”Mihawk停下了脚步，拔出别在腰间的手枪，拉开保险栓，抵在Shanks的后腰上，贴着Shanks耳朵说：“另外，不许叫我乔拉可尔先生。”

Mihawk抱着Shanks，把他放在餐桌上。Shanks感觉那把枪依旧抵在他的后腰，这让他感觉很不舒服，报复性的勾住Mihawk的脖子把他拉下来与他亲吻，舌头肆意扫荡着Mihawk的口腔，还恶劣的咬破了Mihawk的舌头，血腥味立即在口中蔓延开来。Mihawk把枪抵在红色脑袋的后面，叼住那根不安分的舌头夺回了主权，津液立即从Shanks口中缓缓流出。在暧昧的水声中，后脑的枪顺着Shanks漂亮的脊柱缓慢向下滑动，直到那娇贵而无用的尾椎骨，带有情色意味的戳了一下。Shanks一颤，扭头逃出Mihawk嘴唇的禁锢，唇齿间的银丝摇摇欲坠，最终落到Shanks大幅度起伏的胸膛上。

Mihawk却拿着枪抵住他的额头，将他摁在桌子上，暗沉的目光紧紧盯着Shanks，Shanks有一种很不好的预感，额上的枪滑过他高挺的鼻梁，顺着健硕的肌肉一路向下，直到抵住他的后穴，枪口轻轻摩擦着穴口的嫩肉，Shanks紧张的咽了咽口水，下身的枪械突然向里推了一推。“妈的..”Shanks忍不住骂出了声，肠肉紧紧绞着冰冷的器械，这让前行变得有些困难，Mihawk带着茧的手轻抚他的脸颊，像是让他放松一些。太他妈刺激了，Shanks想，他感觉到枪在后穴搅动着，枪上的凸起物在一次次来回中紧紧抵住他的肠壁，痛觉与快感一并刺激着他的神经，他的阴茎早已涨得发紫，体液不断从龟头流出，他有些想射，但他拼命忍着，被一支枪操射了可不是什么好事。枪突然从Shanks的敏感点碾过，这让他忍不住叫出了声，Mihawk察觉到了他的变化，拿着枪在敏感点来回摩擦，甚至扣动了一下扳机，即使并没有上子弹，还是让Shanks全身僵硬。“放松，”Mihawk出声引导他，“吓一下你而已。”“…谁他妈像你这样吓人。”Shanks提出抗议 。Mihawk挑了挑眉，把带着肠液的枪从他的后穴中拔了出来，然后塞进了Shanks的嘴里，“不许说脏话。”Shanks只能发出唔唔的声音来表达不满，但还是顺着Mihawk的意思，舔舐着枪管，张口把整个枪管含在嘴里，像是口交一样来回吞吐着，黑发男人欺身把手撑在他的胸口：“舔干净点，我就靠这个吃饭的。”Shanks感觉有点呼吸困难，用舌头把枪推出口腔：“嘿，你真的很重。”

“娇生惯养，”Mihawk皱着眉，抓着Shanks的头发按向自己的裤裆，“做你想要的。”

“你惯的你惯的。”Shanks有些迫不及待的解开Mihawk的皮带，握住早已Mihawk勃起的性器亲吻着马眼，张开嘴含住。只含住三分之二就已经抵到了Shanks的喉咙，喉头本能的收缩，挤压着Mihawk的顶端，这让他有些舒服，但Shanks比较难受，继续费力的吞吐着，手撸动着灼热的性器。

Mihawk奖赏似的摸了摸他的脑袋，Shanks吐出柱身，去舔弄Mihawk沉甸甸的囊袋。Mihawk顺着Shanks的脊柱，探向Shanks早已一片狼藉的下身，揉捏着Shanks的臀肉，有些软肉从指缝间逃出，Mihawk低头欣赏Shanks精壮的背部，后背突出的漂亮的蝴蝶骨引诱着他去抚摸，去亲吻，当然他也照做了，两块骨头随着Shanks的动作在皮肤下一张一合，就像真的蝴蝶在扇动翅膀。Shanks感觉到了Mihawk的动作，抬头向他索吻，Mihawk也会纵容他在自己脸上啃来啃去。

钟表的滴答声提醒Mihawk他们只剩下一个小时了。

“好了，红毛，我们得赶快。”Mihawk拍拍Shanks的脑袋说。

Shanks转过身趴在餐桌上：“？你又瞎取什么外号”Mihawk没有回答，直接挺腰插进他的后穴，温暖的肠壁紧紧裹着灼热的性器，每一次抽插都能达到最深处，囊袋拍打着Shanks的臀肉，Shanks也扭着腰努力迎合着他的动作，Mihawk顺势摸向Shanks的胸肌，把他抬起与自己接吻，温柔的舔舐Shanks口腔的每一处，下身却依旧凶猛的操干。

“知道吗，你把我关家里这段时间我有多生气。”Shanks趁着喘息的瞬间说。

Mihawk沉默了半晌：“为你好。”

“你他妈就是自私。”Shanks扭头咬Mihawk的臂膀。

“……..你知道我干这行有多少想要我的人头，嗯？外面一群人说什么榜一佣兵Hawkeye金屋藏娇，藏的一个红头发蓝眼睛的小子，你懂有多少人会拿你来威胁我吗，我的悬赏金都够养活你一辈子了。”

“好主意，我可以把你卖了自己一个人过去。”Shanks笑嘻嘻地望着自己的爱人。

“没良心的东西。”Mihawk发狠似的最后冲撞了几下，交代在了里面，最后把带着沾有精液和肠液的性器退出Shanks的后穴。

“等我回来。”Mihawk捞起趴桌子上的Shanks与他接了个吻，转身去收拾东西了。

“好的好的，乔拉可尔先生，”Shanks爬起来坐在餐桌上，Mihawk威胁性的看了一下他，指了指腰间的手枪，Shanks不禁缩了缩脖子，但他还是不怕死地说了一句

“一定要活着回来让我把你卖掉。”


End file.
